Questions About Draco Malfoy
by gyabo8
Summary: Let Hermione tell their tale. A one-shot written for a friend.  Read and review!


**Warnings/ Story Notes:** Narration does not even border the definition of conventional. Kind of fluffy for my taste, but not the "I love you, you're my own brand of heroine" kind of fluffy. Unedited. Typed through my phone. Not epilogue compliant, obviously.

**Dedication: **Written for my best bud, Jane. Even though she got married without inviting me. Even though she eloped with my best friend's best friend, without even throwing a hint of their plans. You know I still love you dear. I know you're still off somewhere where there's internet connection and where you could read my stories. I apologize for the unnoticed errors. It's your fault anyway. I can't find a better beta than you. xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Ship: <strong>Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger

**Questions About Draco Malfoy**

(Alternate title was: Marrying a Malfoy)

**by gyabo8**

Ah, yes. I, Hermione Jane Granger, muggleborn witch, Brains of the Golden Trio, Hero from the Light Side, one of the minds behind Lord Voldemort's defeat, practically part of the red-headed Weasley family and best friend to the Boy-Who-Lived, is engaged to Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Yes. THE Draco Malfoy. The same Draco Malfoy who teased me because of my consistently bushy hair and my apparent buck teeth. The same Draco Malfoy who first imparted the fucked-up definition of the word Mudblood to me, by calling me one during our second year in Hogwarts. The Draco Malfoy whom I slapped in our third year, and whom Barty Crouch Jr. posing as Mad-Eye Moody back then, transfigured into a ferret. The same one who became the insufferable Umbridge's pet, and the one who led Dumbledore and my own parents to their death beds. Yes, I am marrying the git. I, indeed, am betrothed to pureblooded Draco Malfoy, Death Eater extraordinaire.

Now, you may ask why, after all the things I have just mentioned, am I marrying him. Well, that's fairly simple. I love him. No, scratch that. I am desperately in love with him. Yes, yes, I know it's cliché and out of my character. But I really am. And though he won't blatantly admit it, he is, too. Madly and head-over-heels in love with me, I mean. Well maybe not exactly head-over-heels, but you get the drift.

If he wasn't, then why would he even dare ask me out, in front his archnemesis, Harry Potter and his Wonder Sidekick, Ron Weasley, (his words, not mine) who both happened to be the closest I got to a family? Why would he sincerely smile- yes, smile not smirk- after I looked at him with pure bewilderment and answered a hesitant yes? Why would he let himself set a foot on Muggle grounds, and bring me to a Muggle amusement park, ride a rollercoaster and the Hellevator with me on our first date? Why would he settle with a simple McDonald's choco fudge sundae if we could easily apparate to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for the most expensive dessert in the Wizarding Community? Why would he lace his fingers with mine as he held my hand while he walked me to my small flat which was in the middle of Muggle London, give me a soft goodnight kiss in the cheek after our date and ask for permission to go out with me again?

Why would he bother learning to use an iPhone, after he bought one for each of us, just to call me early in the morning and late at night to greet me good morning or goodnight? Why would he have my flat secretly renovated to allow the accommodation of exactly a thousand new books he bought for me for our first monthsary? Why would he tip Harry and Ron off into organize a surprise birthday party for me, tagging along all our housemates and friends at Hogwarts? Why would he fly me on the same day, in his, also-beloved Firebolt Pro, and bring me on top of Paris' prided Eiffel Tower to show me how he charmed the lights in the whole city such that they stood out mimicking the stars of the night?

Why would he pass up the chance to go sun bathing and getting a nice tan in some Carribean island just to help me with my remaining work for the Ministry and spend the rest of the Christmas holidays with me in ice-clad Britain? Why would he rather sit by the fire with me, one hand holding a mug of cocoa I made, snuggling closer to me on Christmas eve? Why would he give in to some traditions muggles do for the New Year's countdown, and snog me til I had no more breath left in my lungs when the clock struck at exactly 12 midnight?

Why would he not care about being caught by any Ministry employee, as he shagged me senseless on our office desks? Why would he refuse being promoted as Minister of Magic just so he could continue snogging and shagging me, who happens to be the second candidate for the Minister's spot?

Why would he hug me tighter in his arms everytime I wake up all sweaty in bed after having another nightmare replaying the evil laughs of Bellatrix Lestrange, as she tortured me in the drawing room at Malfoy Manor? Why would he stay by my side to be my support as I visit my parents' graves on their death anniversaries, while I cry like there's no tomorrow? Why would he whisper an apology to me every night, when he thinks I'm asleep, for the murder of my parents by none other than Lucius, his father? Why would he keep the grief and sorrow he always feel at his own father's unheroic death anniversary, under a facade of indifference and hatred, just to show that he didn't approve at all of the things Lucius have done?

Why would he ask for Harry and Ron's blessings just so he could ask me to marry him? Why would he bring me back on top of the Eiffel Tower, to bend on one knee, bring out a dark green velvet box with the most beautiful opal ring I have ever seen, and ask me to spend the rest of my life with him? Why would he shamelessly allow a lone tear escape his mercurial eyes, and streak down his cheek after I said yes, that I would want to live his dreams with him?

So tell me. Why would he do ALL of those things for me? And why would it be wrong to marry him? 'Cause honestly? I don't see anything wrong for loving him.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: <strong>I am aware of the corniness or whatever. And the narration was a bit off since I was detached to this story. So please do tell me what you think? Reviews are very much loved -will always be loved.


End file.
